One Punch Man: The Path to Vengeance
by TheStoryTellingGuy
Summary: At the far reaches of another galaxy, a warrior answers the call of his uncle to avenge the death of his cousin, Boros. Takes place within a month after Boros' invasion of Earth. {Completed}
1. The Conqueror's Cousin

**A/N: I do not read the manga, so if anything happens within a month after Boros other than that Pig-Demon-Thing, then please push it forward in timeline. Also, please review and tell me your first impression of the story. If you make it through the whole thing, then review again and tell me what you think then. In the meantime, enjoy.**

* * *

It has been a week since the death of Lord Boros, many people still had not heard, but Boros' father, the ruler of their home world, had heard, and was now sitting inside his castle, weeping for the death of his son. One of his advisors came in, but took only a few steps into the grand hall before stopping. The King looked up from his mourning, his eye red with all the crying he had done, when seeing the advisor, he tried to take up a more proper pose, but failed horribly. The advisor, still standing near the tall double doors, called out, "Your majesty, please stop your weeping! Your planet needs a strong king!" The King, looking over at him shouted, "Why are you all the way over there?" The advisor did not respond, but instead looked at the bodies splattered around the King's throne, who in his grief, struck down any that got near him. When the advisor regained eye contact, he replied, "No reason." The King, furious and sorrowful at the same time, thought of when Boros had started to conquer the galaxy in his name, and he knew what had to be done. "Find his cousin, Taras, and tell him what has happened."

* * *

 **| 征服王のいとこ |**

 **|The Conqueror's Cousin|**

 _Play One Punch Man Theme, The Hero_

* * *

 _A few days later, at the Far Reaches of the Galaxy_

As thunder boomed outside the castle on the mountain, and purple flashes streaked past the window, a lax Taras lounged on the thrown. Taras spun an intricately designed circlet of blue gemstones around his fore finger, sitting back, using the dead king's head as a foot rest. Taras smiled as the large main doors to the chamber creaked open to allow a shaky figure to enter. This new person caused quite a ruckus, as they were wearing a set of armor that seemed to be a size bigger then what he needed. Taras, interested in what this new challenger would do, focused on him, his eye becoming almost a slit. Seeing this, the challenger gulped, then pulled out a sword and said what they came to say.

"You bastard, you had my people enslaved, so we turned away," gulping again, the young challenger steeled himself to say the next part of his speech, "But you couldn't just let us go, so _you_ came and killed us all!" pointing the sword at Taras' eye, he shouted with a final cry, "AND FOR THAT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND CUT OUT YOUR EYE!"

Silence followed, only being broken by crash of thunder outside. Finished waiting to see if the speech continued, Taras cocked his head back and started laughing menacingly. Seeing this, the challenger backed up a few steps, unsure of what den of lions he'd thrown himself into. But he had to carry it out, otherwise he wouldn't be able to call himself a man, and steeling himself once more, he charged.

The challenger brought his sword down in an arc, hoping to cleave Taras' head clean off his shoulders, but instead was shocked to see the blade snap and shatter as it met Taras' wrist guard. The young one backed away, terrified, holding in a shaky hand the blade that had snapped in half. The challenger, knowing he was defeated, started a mad dash towards the entrance. But he was stopped as a flash passed next to him and stopped right in front of him. Taras stared at him, a grin on his face, letting the terror sink into his victim before he began, "You think you could defeat me with just a sword?" When he started to run again, another flash and Taras was in front of him again, "We gave you shelter from evil of the galaxy, but your king was stupid and declared freedom," but was interrupted again when he started running. Deciding he wouldn't let him run anymore, he started running around the challenger so fast that the light green of his skin became almost a neon wall. "You called him a hero, when you should have called him a menace. Defending him and throwing your lives away from a revolutionary. Now before I kill you, I have one last thing to say…" stopping suddenly, the disorientated challenger was only quick enough to see the hand that would end him held up, as Taras whispered, "You brought this on yourself," as he sent a forceful flick, taking the challenger's head, along with the helmet, off his neck. It hurtled through the air, until it slammed into the door and smashed to pieces, sending drops of blood and pieces of skull everywhere, some of which landing on the messenger, who had arrived just in time to see the spectacle.

Taras seeing the messenger, sighed in annoyance. Leaving the beheaded corpse where it lay, walked back to the throne, kicking the king's skull out of the way to shatter against the wall, and plopped down in the seat. He rested his elbows on his knees as he laced his fingers together to form a rest for his chin. He stared with contempt at the messenger, who looked horrified to have blood on him, and Taras took solace in that fact. Walking forward, the messenger acted like the challenger, gulping to steel himself, but before he could begin, Taras started, in a tone that caused the messenger to step back.

"What is it that my uncle wants _this_ time?"

Gulping, the messenger raised a finger, but was stopped again as Taras went on. "Does he want me to go to _another_ rebellious. Or OH! Let me guess! He wants me to conquer an entirely new planet! Or is it another attempt by him to get me to join Boros and his stupid _pirate_ group…" Seeing his opportunity when Taras mentioned his cousin, the messenger took it, "Lord Boros is dead!"

Silence persisted again, thunder breaking it again, but it wasn't a bored silence as it was before, instead, it was one where the people were too shocked to even speak. Minutes passed, as Taras stared, his eye wide with shock, but he managed to compose himself, his eye thinning to once again the condescending slit that it had formed before. Standing again, Taras started to walk towards the messenger, who started backing up in fear for his life. "Yes and how did you _get_ this information?"

The messenger gulped again, although it was a less nervous gulp, because they had an answer to the question. "One of your cousin's crew members survived the attack and was able to get enough of the salvaged technology together to form a transmitter. From there he signaled our home world and told us of the sorrowful news." Taras seemed unimpressed by this news, scoffing at it, as he used his height to look down on the messenger, who gulped again. Turning away again, he sat back down in the throne staring intently at the messenger for a few seconds. He sighed, "So what does my uncle want me to do about it?" Shocked that he had gotten him to come to this, the messenger continued, "He wants you to go to the planet, and kill every last being on it."

Looking out the window, Taras tried to perceive what kind of being could have killed Boros. To him, Boros was weak, and he could easily defeat him, and crush the rest of the universe underfoot if he wanted to. But he didn't have the lust for battle that drove Boros to search for the answer to a prophecy, that eventually lead to his death. He normally just stayed in the palace, letting others get their hands dirty for him. But when he was pushed, he would wipe out _any_ being that stood in his path, leaving only a stain where they stood. But Boros was still strong, and to the rest of the universe, he was its conqueror. What kind of being could overpower Boros, even _with_ his regeneration?

Looking back to the messenger, who stood at attention, Taras asked the question that mattered. "What planet did he die on?" Knowing that Lord Taras was now willing to hunt down the killer, the messenger replied, "Our correspondent told us that the name of the planet is Earth, and that it resides in the Stardust Galaxy, or as the Earthlings like to refer to it as, the Milky Way." With this in mind, Taras did the math in his head, trying to figure out the time it would take to get there, concluding it would only take about a month, instead of twenty years as it did in Boros' case, because he had a set course instead of wandering aimlessly. The next question on Taras' mind was not as easily answered as his first. "No we don't know the exact killer, but from what our informant tells us, we have a good idea of who it might be. You see, they have a class system on Earth, what they call civilians and heroes. The civilians are normal everyday people, and the heroes protect them. The highest level in the heroes, is a subclass called 'S', with about twenty earthlings. No one on the planet is more powerful than them, and they are the most likely candidates for Lord Boros' killer."

Taras nodded at this. This would be good information to have when he arrived. He had a plan of action in place, he had a set course, now all that was left was to make whoever killed his cousin suffer, and to massacre the Earth's entire species. Knowing what lay before him, Taras strode back to the throne, picked up something cylindrical, and started walking for the exit. The messenger hurried behind him, lugging a large bag of money. "Wait! Lord Taras! You haven't accepted your compensation from King…" Stopping short, Taras looked back to the messenger, who seeing a look of annoyance, stopped short from fear. A second passed before Taras began to speak.

"I have no need for that compensation," and began to walk again. Confused, the messenger asked why. Turning again back to the messenger, Taras spoke, "I have no need for it because I may not like my cousin, who at the drop of a hat, goes gallivanting off to the far side of the universe, just so he can fight some strong guy, but anyone who messes with my family, will have to answer to me. _Personally_." Taras began walking away again, just so he wouldn't have to talk to the messenger. Looking at Taras' back, the messenger looked down at the bag of money, thinking of what he could use it to buy. Suddenly, his vision was impaired as his sight was hued over by red. Terrified, the messenger looked at Taras, who had turned back and now had his hand outstretched, his closing fist synchronized with the crushing of his skull.

Tears streaking down his face, the messenger pleaded for his life, but was only met by a fist as his head imploded in on itself, his corpse falling over the bag and dampening the fabric with its blood. Turning away from the grisly scene, Taras began walking away again, finishing his speech as he did. "And that includes those who try to wrongfully take from us what doesn't belong to them."

Exiting the castle, Taras stared out at the landscape, bodies of those who had fallen to protect the rebellious king littered the ground as claps of thunder echoed across the rocky hills and flashes of lightening illuminated it all, causing weird reflections in the puddles of blood. Turning his gaze towards the sky, Taras stared out at the rest of the universe, as the clouds cleared enough to show the wide expanse of stars and planets. There he gave his promise to his cousin.

"You might have been annoying, but we were still family. I _will_ find your killer and bring him to justice, and no matter what, I _will_ make him suffer."

* * *

 **"Oh, hello there! It's me! The challenger that had faced Lord Taras earlier in the chapter! My name isn't actually 'Challenger' if you were interested, my name is actually… wait, I can't say that?! Why Not!? Screw your word limit! My name is Cusant and I…"**

 **Sorry about that folks! I had to get him away from the keyboard, he was just a little upset he didn't have a bigger impact! Anyways… NEXT TIME ON _OPM:_ _The Path to Vengeance_ …**

 **| 狩りが始まる |**

 **|The Hunt Begins!|**

 **"I might have a cameo in one of the next chapters if enough of you support my struggles! Being a ghost and all is a pretty tough jo…"**

 **Please don't folks, it's hard enough to deal with Red when he's in his dreams, but _this_ guy too! Please don't support him.**


	2. The Hunt Begins

As the Blue Sun rose on a desert landscape, screams filled the morning air. Buildings crumbled to the might of large humanoid creatures. They laughed as the sky was filled with corpses, tossing them up for their own amusement. People cowered in their houses as the creatures spouted their greatness. One in particular, a whole foot taller than the rest of them, was the loudest. Particular was his own belief in his strength. "Hahaha! Your people crumble like pebbles in our hands, and your houses like glass! All of what belongs to you shall go to me! For I am the strongest being this universe has ever known!" Hearing these words, the villagers cowered even more. Since they knew nothing outside their home, they had no other option then to believe what he said about him being the strongest. But unbeknownst to all of them, an alien named Taras, was hurtling towards their planet.

 **狩りが始まる**

 **|The Hunt Begins|**

 _Play One Punch Man Theme, The Hero_

It had been approximately three days since the massacre on the rebellious planet, and their ship was running low on supplies. Unlike Boros, who rode around in a giant warship, Taras used a small star craft with a small crew of five trustworthy individuals. One who he'd been forced into mentoring by Boros, who saw potential in him for his crew, another who acted like a secretary for him, two that piloted and maintained the ship, and the last being the one who cooked their meals. He had met each of the individuals separately and decided to take them on as his personal attendants. They had gone through thick and thin, with most of the time Taras saving their asses, but Taras still enjoyed their company.

That is, unless one of them brought him bad news, which Jeeto the cook did, and it was in the form of telling him they were low on supplies. Rolling off the mattress he had been sleeping on, Taras groaned noisily at the prospect of having to stop at another alien world. For him, it was boring politics, because he couldn't conquer planets willy nilly, there was a science behind it. Instead, he'd have to take his money, which they probably wouldn't accommodate for, so he'd have to have it changed, and then there would be the chance of being cheated, and it'd just be a big mess.

Clicking his antennae together to detect Taras' emotions, Jeeto sighed, knowing it'd be best to let Taras settle into the prospect. Walking out the door, Jeeto started thinking about what he'd need for the kitchen, letting several of his arms wander: straightening paintings (he had no idea why they had those), picking up fallen objects, and sweeping stuff to the side. Turning in, he used four of his six hands to open the door to the cockpit. Sitting in chairs staring out at the expanse of stars, Teg and Xatos let their hands auto adjusting course, as they looked back to see Jeeto enter. It was somewhat cramped due to Jeeto's arms, but he managed to squeeze them in tight enough to not cause much discomfort. He asked when they'd be arriving at their pit stop, and was responded to by a series of grunts. Translating this, Jeeto knew that they would be arriving in five minutes and went to tell the rest of the crew. After Lios and Boaz learned of their nearing stop, they prepared for the entrance into orbit.

Flying down, the star craft entered orbit at a speeding pace, but still managed to land gracefully, thanks to Teg and Xatos' piloting skills. Stepping out of the ship, Taras sniffed the air, just to make sure it wasn't toxic then proceeded to start his trek to the nearest town, with Jeeto following behind to get the best food possible. But before he went too far, Taras turned around to face the rest of his crew. "I need you guys to watch the ship. If anything bad happens, then you'll have to answer to me." They all nodded, knowing what would happen if even so much as a scratch hurt the ship. Smiling, knowing they would follow his command, Taras turned back to the desert expanse and started walking.

Soon, they finally made it to the town, where they were looked at strangely. Taras examined the town surrounding them, seeing what looked to be results of some kind of earthquake, with houses caved in on themselves. Looking around, Taras saw what was obviously the food store and walked in. Seeing rows of food, Jeeto and Taras quickly filled up a box and walked to where they needed to pay. Seeing the amount, the person at the counter quickly wrote out their tab, which Taras paid with a few coins. Holding up the coin to the light, the alien told them in a gravelly voice, "We don't accept the type of currency." Face palming, Taras replied, "Please can you make an exception, we're kind of in a hurry…" but the alien only shook their head, "Sorry sir, we don't accept it, there is a money changer down the street though." Taras sighed, "Fine. Jeeto, watch the food. I'll get our money changed." And with that, Taras walked out of the store.

Things weren't going well for his crew either. In mere minutes after he left, large reptilian humanoid aliens started to rampage around them, with Boaz only managing to fend them off with his sword. But even that wasn't enough. All they did was laugh as he tried to swipe at their legs, but when the metal met the skin, all that came off was sparks. The others cowered behind him, as Boaz deflected the strikes from their massive weapons. But he was quickly tiring, and he was wondering what Taras was doing.

Taras tapped his fingers on the desk as he waited for the changer to finish his examination. This little "Pit-Stop" had turned into a full out visit because of the planets economics. He hadn't expected them to be this stubborn, but he was wrong, like all the other times he had tried to change money. Every time, he always hoped they'd be less stingy then the last planet, but he was always wrong. Finally, after he was about ready to leave and try his luck at the next planet, the changer rung him up and told him that his money was worth ten of their yurics (their dollar). Happy at this, Taras traded in his money for the money he would receive. Walking out of the shop, he returned to the store and Jeeto, paid the amount, and started the journey back to the ship.

Boaz at that point, had confronted the leader of the group of bandits, and started assaulting him, but all he did was shrug off the attacks like they were nothing. He laughed maniacally at Boaz's attempts to harm him, and he laughed even more when Boaz stumbled from fatigue. Tired of the petty attempts to stop him, the leader quickly smashed Boaz out of the way and into the side of the ship, leaving a Boaz shaped dent in it. When he fell back to the ground, he felt his back, which was covered in the hot stickiness that was his blood. As he fell to the ground to the sounds of the bandit's laughter, all he could wonder was where Taras was…

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"

The sharp words brought Boaz back to attention, as he stared past the bandit's feet to see Taras, looking pissed, and at that moment, he wasn't sure whether to be scared about his punishment, or to be sorry for the bandits. "I'm gone for ten minutes trying to get food, and then the stupid economics of this planet happens, and I'm forced to wait while some guy stares at my money, and you guys let _this_ happen!" The crew started staring ashamedly at their feet, knowing they had screwed up. Taras sighed, "I should expect this by now, especially from you guys." Staring at him, the bandits, were not sure who the guy yelling at their victims was.

One of them, either the stupidest or the bravest, put a smile back on his face, with the knowledge that there was no way they could be beaten, and charged. What happened next was so fast, only Boaz and the leader were able to catch even a glimpse of it as Taras punched the stupid bandit in the stomach, rupturing through and causing blood and guts to spew out his back like a geyser. The corpse collapsed next to Taras, who still had his fist raised, causing the other bandits to back away slowly from him. But the leader just laughed, as he stepped forward to take the challenge.

Pounding his chest, the leader proudly stated his status on the alien world. "I am Vadus, ruler of the Scalene People, a race of giants best fit to rule this world! I was born into the house of champions, and I am seen on this entire planet as the strongest in the universe! Who are you, my challenger?" Taras, nodding knowingly, glad the speech was over, replied simply, "Not much, but my uncle rules a planet." Vadus smiled, "Is that it? Is some royal snob supposed to intimidate me? You're dead snob!" Saying these words, Vadus' face broke down in concentration, as his body began to change. His muscles growing larger as his glowing yellow blood coursed through his body. Finally done, his body now a mass of muscles and glowing slightly yellow, Vadus sneered as he threw a punch, surrounded by a Mach cone, directly hitting Taras in the face, with the force scattering dust behind Taras into a giant cloud.

But just as Vadus was about to take the ship and leave, he was shocked and terrified to hear words come from the cloud of dust where Taras once stood.

"You really are weak, aren't you?"

Terrified, Vadus' terror turned to panic as he saw Taras walk out of the cloud, unfazed by the powerful punch. Turning, Vadus began a mad dash away from the being who wanted him dead, but was too late.

Grabbing the hilt of his sword, Taras, in the blink of an eye, caused a red beam of light to shoot out of his blade as he swung in an upward arc. Vadus stopped in his tracks, but this didn't stop Taras, who started swinging his sword in a flurry of motion, sending thousands of red beams at Vadus. He was swinging the blade so fast, that all around them, the dust was beginning to pick up, as they swirled around him, faster and faster, until he was surrounded by a tornado of dust, and still Taras didn't stop his swinging.

Finally, after what seemed like an hour, Taras held his sword straight up, allowing the dust to fall, spreading in waves over the Scalene people. Still holding his blade up, Taras gave a quick flick in his wrist, causing the large amount of yellow blood to fly off of it, and doing this, the dead Vadus fell to pieces, in an almost liquid-like state, as his yellow blood seeped into the earth.

Terrified, the Scalene turned and started running towards the mountains, but Taras didn't let them go far. A quick swipe and beam of light sliced each and every one of them in half, the bodies falling as their blood seeped into the earth.

Sheathing the blade, Taras turned and started walking back to the ship, almost as if he had forgotten about the dent. All he said as he passed his crewmates amazed faces was, "I'm tired, I think I'll go to bed," and with that, he entered the ship.

The five stared out at the bloody scene with pure amazement. Even though they had known their lord for several years, it was still incredible to know that he had all that power.

" **Hello! I am Vadus, Ruler of the Scalene People! I'm not a fame hog like that last guy, so I won't keep you long! All I'll say is, this: Next time on** _ **The Path to Vengeance…**_

 **ガス状惑星**

 **| The Gaseous Planet |**

" **This is gonna be a fun one!"**


	3. The Gaseous Planet

As the shadows of the sunset grew longer and longer on their planet, the people quickly got ready for what was to come. People ran in a panic to their reinforced metal houses and sealed the entrance. Young children cowered, holding on to their mothers, who told them that everything would be fine. Soon, as the shadows finally changed to full darkness, the blasts began. Loud and terrifying booms filled the air as people cowered in their bunkers, hoping the night would pass quickly. But soon, after they had gotten used to the explosions once more, one after the other fell off into sleep.

 **ガス状惑星 |**

 **| The Gaseous Planet |**

 _Play One Punch Man Theme Song, The Hero_

Between his many hands, Jeeto used his many hands to prepare their dinner. Using two of his appendages, he cut and spiced the large hunk of meat they had bought at the last planet. With another two, he diced up plants that had been said to be good for the muscles. And with the last two, he was choosing which fruit would be best for the day's meal. Finally done, Jeeto carried the plates out to where the recipients were waiting hungrily. Even Taras and Boaz was their early, Boaz's training must've made Taras hungry. As Jeeto placed their meals down, and went off to give the pilots their meals, the crew started digging in. Midway through the meal, Lios motioned to Taras that he had a question. Swallowing the large amount of food in his mouth, Taras replied, "Alright, what's your question?"

Pushing his plate away, Lios laced his fingers together, asking, "Where are we even going?"

Silence persisted, all of them staring Taras, who cocked his head questioningly. "Are you sure I didn't tell you guys?" In a collective sigh, they all replied, "Yes." Scratching his chin, Taras shrugged his shoulders, thinking it wouldn't hurt if they knew. Boy was he wrong.

"WE'RE GOING TO THE PLANET WHERE LORD BOROS DIED!?" yelled Lios, his voice cracking from fear. They all started sweating profusely as they looked around the room for an escape. All Taras did was slam his head on the table. Looking at their leader, the crew thought he might have gone insane. Panicking, they ran to the cockpit, with Taras following right behind. Bursting through the door, Boaz tried to reach for the panel, but was stopped by a quick slap to the face. "You guys are acting like idiots!" shouted Taras, a vein in his forehead popping out, "You know I'm stronger than Boros, so why are you worrying?!" Stopping in their tracks, the crew immediately realized they hadn't stopped to consider this. Nodding, the crew realized they were wrong for doubting Taras' sanity.

Sighing, Taras herded them back to the dining room, where they sat down, looking ashamed of themselves. "Anyways, we'll be arriving in the next three weeks, not including this one." Nodding, the crew was prepared for what was to come, knowing they would have to face extremely powerful adversaries.

Suddenly, the ship was rocked as they heard the sound of an explosion. Taras fell and slid into the wall, where he was soon met by a plate of his unfinished food. Wiping the grease off of his face, Taras headed off to the cockpit, where after a short series of questions, found out what happened. Apparently, one of the power relays had burst, causing a release of energy, which in turn, resulted in an explosion. They would have to land on the nearest planet so that they could repair the ship, otherwise the ship would be torn apart. Crossing his fingers hoping the planet wouldn't be stingy with its money, Taras told the crew over the intercoms to prepare for landing.

Buckling themselves down, the crew gritted their teeth as they came into the atmosphere of the planet. They were jostled about as they came into a sliding landing on the planet's surface. Finally, after a long, jostling slide, they came to complete stop. Climbing out first, Taras was the first to survey the area – and the first to smell the air.

"IT SMELLS LIKE ASS OUT HERE!" shouted Taras, covering his nose and mouth quickly. As the rest of the crew got out of the ship, they all began retching at the noxious fumes of the planet. The smell, however, didn't seem to effect the pilots, who quickly set to work on repairing the ship. Sighing, Taras wished he had the pilots' ability to ignore the pungent air. But as they were about to walk through the torturous air to the town, they were nearly shaken off their feet by the rumbling of a large creature. Turning around, they watched as a large beast, nearly twice as large as the boss on the last planet, step over their ship and look down on them.

As they stared up, it gave a loud laugh that shook the rocky ground, "You must be terrified. I would understand, I _am_ the toughest warrior on this planet. I –" but he stopped midsentence, hearing the sound of someone below him talking. Lowering his head so he could hear, he said in his rumbling voice, "What? I can't hear you." Grabbing the hilt of his sword, Taras, with only a flash of light glinting off his blade, sunk the sword hilt deep into the giant's eye. Before he even had a chance to scream in pain, the force of the thrust caused the giant's head to explode in viscera, his collapsing body, thankfully, landing next to the ship and shaking the ground.

Sheathing his sword, Taras called over to Jeeto, "Start cutting his body up, that's our food for the next three weeks!" Looking at the giant body, Jeeto sighed at the prospect of having to cut the body. From the ship, the sounds of grunting were heard, and Taras went to see what Teg and Xatos wanted. Through the grunts, Taras was told that they would have to replace some parts, otherwise they wouldn't be able to fly the ship again. Sighing, knowing what was to come, Taras and Xatos began making their way across the rocky expanse to the town.

As they neared the outskirts, they began to see the sort of theme of the town: metal buildings with no windows that looked like they could take an explosion and still be standing. Even though the town looked as if it was ready for the apocalypse, the civilians still walked around like they do every day. Confused, Taras tapped one of them on the shoulder, but before they could respond, a large ringing sound came from the center of town. Looking up, Taras couldn't read the numbers, but saw that the hands were pointed at the time the sun usually goes down on planets. Scattering like ants, the townspeople dropped whatever they were doing – and holding – and ran to their homes. Turning to them, the townsperson gave them a quick glance and said, "You're new here, aren't you?" and before Taras could respond, "Look, come with me if you want to live." Confused, Taras didn't know what to do, but allowed himself to be dragged inside one of the bunker-like homes.

Hitting a button behind them, the townsperson sealed the door, and before Taras or Xatos could ask what was going on, the sound of explosions started resounding through the air. Yelling over the explosions, the townsperson explained what was going on, "YOU MAY HAVE NOTICED THE SMELL OF THE PLANET'S AIR! IT'S A STRANGE GAS THAT EXPLODES IN TOTAL DARKNESS! SINCE WE DON'T HAVE A MOON, THE SUN CAN'T REFLECT ANY LIGHT ONTO THE PLANET, CAUSING THE GAS TO EXPLODE!" Scratching his chin, Taras thought this over. Although it was hard to think with explosions going off, he still thought through it. He thought of his crew, and knew, if what the man before him said was true, then they would be dead.

 _Somewhere in the Mountains:_

As the insect like creature padded its way through the halls, only lit by torches held in place by claws of beasts mounted on the walls, it grew more and more nervous at the news it would have to bring to its master.

Coming to a halt before the large stone doorway, it prepared itself for the worst as it opened the doors. The doors grinding the floor, it was nearly impossible to hear the sound of a roaring fire. But it was not impossible to see: with the brilliant glow of the fire casting its light across the chamber, revealing beautifully decorated tapestries and sculptures. Coming up to its master, the insect-like creature swished its tail around before speaking in a hissing voice, " _Master, your giant servant has been found dead and beheaded, and large chunks of his flesh have been ripped from his body._ " Taking a hologram projector out, he handed it to his master who, after running his hand through a mane of black hair, tapped a button which displayed the gruesome scene. Letting his furry tail hold the projector while he scratched his dark-red fur.

Coming to a conclusion, rose to his feet, smiling, and said, "A strong fighter is the only person who could've done this. I can't wait."

 **"Hello! I am the giant from earlier! The master never gave me a name, he just called me giant! So yes, this seemed shorter than usual didn't it? Well that's because this is a mini saga! That's all I'm allowed to reveal though, so you'll have to wait for…"**

 **モンキーマン**

 **| The Monkey Man |**

 **P.S. This is a message from the StoryTeller, but who else is watching the One Punch Man Dub? It airs every Saturday on Adult Swim for the Toonami thing, so if you aren't watching it, I suggest you do!**


	4. The Monkey Man

Running through the cave Boaz was looking for Jeeto, following his nose to the smell of cooking meat. After a bit of wandering in the dark, he finally found where Jeeto was cooking the slab of giant meat, preparing it for the rest of the crew. But as the crew sat down to eat, they began to discuss where Taras and Xatos were. They had been gone for an entire day, although it was slightly understandable, because there was no moon, it was completely dark out, and they couldn't make their way back, but they were still worried. Just as they were finishing their meal, a loud rumbling sound came from above, and they were just in time to look over and see the entrance to the cave collapse. Sighing, Boaz grabbed his sword and began to slice open the rocks to the outside, hoping that Taras would come and get them out of the place.

 **| モンキーマン |**

 **| The Monkey Man |**

 _Play One Punch Man Theme Song, The Hero_

Walking around the town, Taras could definitely see many things had been destroyed in the resulting explosions of, including half of a metal fountain and a hole had been blown into a house, with sear marks around the edges and black blast marks around the building. He could see many people were picking up the pieces as they began to sell their wares again. Xatos, meanwhile was looking for a place to buy ship parts to repair their ship. They already could tell that it would be tough seeing that there weren't that many ships in the town, probably because the explosions kept destroying them.

As they walked around, trying to find _some_ place where they could by ship parts, they heard a crowd of excited people rushing behind them to somewhere in the middle of town. Following the throng, they made their way into the center of town and quickly saw why they crowd was so excited. There were three prominent figures standing on a raised dais, and the people were crowding to try and get a good look at them.

The one in the middle, was obviously the leader of the group. He was about six feet tall, and he was covered in hair, with thick dark red hair on his chest and arms, and a mane of black hair. He also had a tail with the same dark red fur covering it. Smiling, he raised his arms out, projecting his voice out to the aliens surrounding him, "People! Yet again we have suffered another night of torment, explosions going off as we try to rest, but fear not, for I, Ninjin, will use all my resources to help repair this town, repeatedly, and all I ask in return, is a small donation from all of you, for we won't be able to repair without your help." Immediately people began throwing their money onto the raised dais, as they clamored for him to repair their town. Taras' eye became a slit as he looked on at Ninjin, immediately not liking him and only wanting to slice his smug head off.

Soon, he began speaking again, calling out for people to keep helping, and speaking about the terrible loss of those who had been in the house that had been blown into by the explosions. Taras motioned for Xatos, and soon the two made their way through the crowd, all the while, Taras could tell that Ninjin was watching them, but soon the gaze fell away and Ninjin was soon having his men begin reparations to the town.

As they finally exited the large crowd, Taras and Xatos, were able to talk. Xatos, in his alien grunts, told Taras that he didn't like the guy, and he nodded, agreeing that the guy was unlikable. He might seem like a caring savior, bet he obviously had ulterior motives, nobody acted that nice to people without a reward unless they were some kind of superhero, and only then if they were the good and rich kind, like ZubatMan. Coming into the marketplace, they began to look around again for a place to buy ship parts, but it soon became apparent that there was none to be found, all the while, the guy's grunts were repairing the town. As they were looking at one shop front, one of them came up to them and began sniffing him. Before Taras could slice him though, the alien caught a scent that obviously scared it, and it went running off again. Confused, Taras just shrugged his shoulders as they went to find some place to eat, where they would no doubt have to go through another changing money process, Taras thought.

 _With Ninjin_

As Ninjin made his ways through the halls of his mountain palace, he felt disgruntled as ever, always being surrounded by people lower than him. But he smiled as he thought about how gullible they were. They just believed one day out of the blue their air suddenly became explosive, and that he was the one who used his own dwindling resources to repair their town every night. The fools, their resources were his resources, so instead, it was _their_ dwindling resources. Laughing at the thought, he knew how close they were to milking the town dry, and were going to finally leave that god forsaken planet for another one.

As he sat down in his throne, one of his underlings came scurrying from one of the many side doors, and he looked terrified. "Master Ninjin! I have bad news!" he shouted as he hurried to kneel before him. Raising an eyebrow, Ninjin replied, "Oh, and what news do you bring? Is it about those men I told you to keep an eye on?" Nodding rapidly, the underling went on with his explanation, "I took a good whiff from the one with one eye, and sir, you're not gonna believe me when I say this, but…" the alien gulped as he prepared himself to say the news, "That guy's the one who killed the giant!"

A few moments of silence passed by, but Ninjin, instead of being shocked, began to laugh. Confused, the underling asked why it was so funny, and Ninjin, coming to a halt in his laughter, said, "Because, you idiot, if our giant was number two and he managed to defeat him, then he must be a strong fighter. AND I REVEL IN THAT SORT OF THING!" With that, he threw his head up to the ceiling and laughed menacingly.

Gulping, the underling reminded him that it was almost sundown, and Ninjin, with a quick comment for being a mood killer, spoke over the intercom to get the supplies ready for tonight.

 _A few hours later_

As the crew took the supplies and wheeled it into town, the townspeople began panicking as the bell signifying sunset began to go off. After everyone was inside, and no one was outside like that one family they had to kill, the aliens began to let off their explosions, blowing them right near the houses to make them seem louder.

As Ninjin looked at the flashing lights and resounding booms of the explosions, he breathed in the sulfur filled air, as he took in the sights. But suddenly, things seemed to begin going wrong. All across the town, screams of his men were heard. Looking for a source of the danger, he peered into the darkness, but all he could see was a quick split second flash of red light, and nothing else. Soon, nothing could be heard from the town, not even a footstep.

Turning, he was unsurprised to see Taras standing behind him, a sword in his hand covered in his men's blood. Glaring at him, he spoke, saying, "So, it seems you've discovered our little operation. How did you do it?" Taras, shrugging his shoulders, explained. It was simple, if the explosions really did take place only in darkness, then the entire town would've been blown to bits in an instance, not in periodic explosions. Nodding, Ninjin knew this had been a flaw for his plan from the beginning, but he had overlooked it so that they could continue extorting the town for money.

Smiling, he recalled that Taras was powerful, and he chuckled, saying, "Well I didn't know you were smart, but I did know you were strong," and his smile soon became menacing, growing wider as his eyes took on a feral light to them, "But can that strength match mine!?" And as he said it, he was gone in a flash, as afterimages of him were seen leaping around him, all of them with a feral look on their face as he grew more and more animalistic. From within the air surrounding him, Taras heard Ninjin speaking, saying, "How can you keep up with my speed!? You can't even see me! I am the ultimate power in this universe! A perfect combination of both speed and power! I am unstoppable! I am-" but he was cut short as Taras blew a hole in his chest with his sword.

Laying on the ground, Ninjin shuddered as he tried to pull his flesh back together, but he just spat up more blood and covered his own hands in his own blood. As he breathed his last, Taras began to walk away, saying, "You're not the ultimate power in the universe, whoever wins the battle between me and whoever killed my cousin will be."

 **"So, that was kind of disappointing to know that I'm not the most powerful, but whatever. Next time on _The Path to Vengeance…_**

 **| 赤い惑星 |**

 **| The Red Planet |**

 **So close to the end!"**


	5. The Red Planet

Traveling from the planet of idiots, Taras and company now had their sights set back on Earth. After raiding and ransacking Ninjin's palace, they were able to find his ship used for transportation. After a few minutes of tearing apart the hull of it, they were able to find the parts necessary to repair their ship. Knowing that the sun was going to rise soon, Taras thought the townsfolk would be a little confused when they found their "savior", dead with a giant hole in his chest. So, he did the courteous thing and left a note, that read, 'This is a bad guy, his men were bad guys, raid his palace.' And now, after digging his crew out of the cave, they could get the ship back up and running, and they were able to set off again.

About a week passed after that, with nothing interesting happening, other than a few stops at planets to get supplies and with that the infuriating task of changing money, but nothing else, really. Finally, as the ship entered its third week of voyage, they passed the boundary of the galaxy and finally arrived in the Milky Way, prepared for whatever was ahead of them.

 **赤い惑星**

 **| The Red Planet |**

 _Play One Punch Man Theme Song, The Hero_

As they flew through the outer reaches of the galaxy, the crew was already celebrating. They had just flown many light years in a matter of a month, and now they were so close to their destination. Only Taras was stoic among them, he knew what foe awaited him on the planet, and he already knew how powerful they were. Sighing, he took another sip of his drink as they flew past another solar system.

As they traveled, Boaz noticed that his master wasn't as rowdy, and he was about to ask why, but Taras, almost as if he sensed the question coming, flashed him a look, telling him to be quiet. Just as they were finishing another round of drinks, one of the pilots over the intercom told them that they were about another ten minutes from their destination. Shocked, the crew went to the windows to try and get a glimpse of where they might be headed. As they watched, they could see a bright white star, one that was young, and the planets that circled it. One of the bigger ones, swirled with dust and gas, another one looked merely like a giant ice cube, but one looked as if life was springing on it, colored in a mixture of green and blue. That, they knew, was their destination. But as they were flying past a red planet towards the planet called Earth, something sudden happened.

They were thrown off course, and they began to take a nose dive towards the red planet. Running to the cockpit, Taras asked what was going on, but all he got was a bunch of "I don't know" s and "We lost all control" s. Soon it was apparent that they wouldn't be regaining control before they entered the atmosphere. So, all they had to do now was hope they could make it a softer landing.

As the ship entered the atmosphere, they whizzed past the tops of mesas, mountains, and other weird rock formations. But suddenly, the grip that had put on their ship vanished, and Xatos and Teg, with all the skill they had as pilots, pulled the ship to a slower speed to land. Sliding across the dunes of rock and gravel, the ship finally came to a complete stop, letting the crew breathe a sigh of relief, and for Lios, and quick moment to vomit.

Confused as to why they had been rocked so far off course, Xatos and Teg went out to investigate. It could possibly be the new parts they installed for their ship. They were made for a slower craft, and they might have been damaged going at a faster speed then what they were designed for. Taras and Boaz followed behind them, preparing to fight just in case something wanted to attack them. But as they stared out at the dunes of sand, gravel, and rock, it became apparent that there was nothing there to attack them, or vice versa. But what was even stranger being the fact that they ship apparently had nothing wrong with it. In fact, the parts were still in good condition and were not even close to overheating.

But they had no time to wonder about the mystery of this planet, instead it was revealed outright what had happened. Because from out of holes jumped tiny, green figures, but whoever they were, their size didn't match their strength and they were able to bring Boaz, Xatos, and Teg down. Taras, for some reason, they left alone, and instead were off in a cloud of dust, moving towards the west. Sighing, Taras shook his head, and began the long trek to follow the slowly receding cloud of dust.

 _With Boaz_

As the three of them were whisked away in a cloud of dust, Boaz began to notice more details about their kidnappers. They wore red uniforms, had large foreheads, and had beady little eyes. But that's all he could take in, before they were surrounded in complete darkness. He guessed they had gone into a cave, possibly to hide out from maybe a dust storm, but as they continued on, lights began making their presence known, and soon they were in a large cavern, with lights glaring down at them. As the little green men stood him up, he saw something that made him gulp. The group that had taken him and the other two probably made up about one percent of the entire population, maybe even less, for they were surrounded by thousands of the little green men.

But as he looked forward, someone emerged from a hole in the ground, and surprisingly, he was normal sized. He had red skin, brown buzzed hair, and wore baggy pants with chain. He was also barefoot, and had several navy colored tattoos on his chest and arms. When he spoke, he could tell that this guy was a narcissist. "So," he said, a grin forming on his face, "What brings you aliens past my domain?" As Boaz glared up at him, he realized that he wasn't going to say anything, so instead, he went on to explain what he did. "I am a pirate and a dismantler, I use a tractor beam to pull ships onto this planet, then I have them dismantled, and I sell them across the galaxy to the black market. No ship can escape us once we have them in our sights!" Not sure what to say, Boaz merely wanted to stall for time until Taras got there, but thinking that brought a question to mind. "Why didn't you take the other one that was outside? There was four of us and you took three, why not have them all?" Hearing this sent a rabble through the ground, which the pirate silenced with a quick stomp on the ground. "If you must know, there was one ship that escaped us. A massive one, and we could've dealt with anyone on it, had it not been for, _him_ ," as he said this, another rabble went through the crowd, which he let dye out before continuing, "He had spiky hair and one eye in the middle of his face, he looked like any other captain of a massive ship, and we thought we could take him," sweeping his hand out as he gestured the crowd of little green men, "There used to be millions of us here, but after _he_ came, we are down to the thousands."

Boaz, knowing who he was referring to, decided to clam up and not say anything, otherwise the head guy might be provoked to attack. _So, Lord Boros had come to this planet, too,_ Boaz thought, _Well I guess his moniker of killing anyone that stood in his way was not good for us, this time._ Snorting, the head guy jumped down from where he was standing with a shaking of the ground, and began to walk towards Boaz. Preparing himself for the onslaught that was to come, he raised his sword.

In a blinding flash of motion, the boss struck out, which Boaz barely managed to deflect, sending it flying past him. The two went on like this for minutes, but what seemed like hours to them, blade deflecting fist as the two continuously clashed. Boaz soon realized the weakness of his opponent being he put too much power into his attacks. With this in mind, Boaz deflected three more of the attacker's punches before he lunged forward, deflecting another punch and throwing him off balance. With a clear opening, Boaz took it and swung his sword with all his might and cleaved the boss in half. But just as he sheathed his sword, breathing a sigh of relief at the victory he had won, he heard something behind him that made his blood go cold.

Rising from where he had fallen, the boss was laughing.

As Boaz turned to face him, he began another monologue. "Look kid, you're good, but you're not on my same level. I'm invulnerable, see?" as he said it, he delivered a punch too his stomach, ripping a hole in it, but as he took his fist out, the wound began to become liquid like, reforming into its original state, "You can't kill me, even if you tried for years. I'd just reform, and I'm undefeatab-" but he was interrupted from his speech as the ceiling smashed open. Standing along the rim of the newly formed hole, was Taras.

Shocked at first, the boss now glared at him, and he yelled, "Martians, attack!" And the air was full of the war cries of the little green men, and it was nearly like a green reverse rain. But it was all cut short, as the mass of Martians all stopped midway through their leap, all of them sliced in some way shape or form. Glaring even more at Taras, the boss leaped out of the hole and began hammering away at Taras, shouting repeatedly, "Die, die, die, die, die!" As the fists continued to flail, a crater began to form below Taras as he was slowly forced into the hole, the dust raining down as the layers of the surface of the planet was quickly cracked apart. Tired to continue attacking, the boss stared down into the hole he had made to try and see where Taras had gone. Staring down, he peered into the darkness, but had to reel back as Taras leaped from the hole, with not a scratch on him. Heaving heavily, the boss thought for a second, but then began to laugh again. Smiling at Taras, he said, "Well good for you, you survived that. But it doesn't matter, you won't be able to kill me anyways."

Cocking his head in confusion, he was hoping that he would enlighten him, but instead his answer came from the hole. "Master! He's immune to physical attacks!" shouted Boaz as Taras tried to find him in the cloud of dust, "I tried to slice him in half, but he just reformed!" Laughing, the boss, turned back to Taras, and said, "You should listen to your student. If we continue to fight, it'll just go on forever," raising his head to the sky, he began to laugh again, but, when he looked down again, he saw that Taras had drawn his sword, and now it was pointed at him. Smiling, he said, "Oh, what are you gonna do, stab me? Like I said, I'm immune, so there's nothing you can d-" but as he was about to say the last word, he shot of red energy blasted out of Taras' sword, going right through the boss' chest, and as he turned around, his heart landed with a splat, disintegrating as it hit the sands.

Clutching his chest, he fell to his knees, gasping, saying, "How…. how did you know that my heart was my regeneration?" Shrugging his shoulders, Taras replied, "I guessed. Boros had someone under him that was kind of like you, before he went and got himself killed," seeing the shock in the boss' eyes, he continued, "Yeah, he's dead, and whoever killed him, is on that planet right there." Saying this, he pointed at the blue and green dot in the sky, indicating planet Earth.

Helping Boaz, Teg, and Xatos out of the hole, the group made their way back to the ship. By the time they got back, it was nearly night time, and they were finally ready to make their way to the destination. As Taras laid in his bed, he couldn't sleep knowing that when they arrived, he would be facing his cousins' killer. And he spent the next remaining hours of the trip imagining who it might look like, and how strong they might be.

 **"So, my liquid-like regeneration didn't save me this time, but it's gonna be fun watching this fight go down, next time on _The Path to Vengeance…_**

 **ブレード対ブレード**

 **| Blade Vs. Blade |**

 **Who's got the popcorn!"**


	6. Blade vs Blade

**Ok, so before we start this, I have to say sorry this took so long to get out. I've been really busy with school, so I want to get this done before exams come out. Anyways, enjoy the chapter. –StoryTellingGuy**

As the ship passed by the planet's moon, a garbled voice came over the radio. Hearing it, Xatos picked up the com and began to listen, and when the speaker on the other end was finished, he nodded, putting it down. Pushing a button on one of the monitors, he said over the communications system that the survivor of Lord Boros' ship would meet them on the planet when the arrived. He also said that they would be arriving soon; hearing this, Taras told the rest of the crew to prepare for landing.

As they entered the planet's atmosphere, Xatos and Teg aimed for a spot in a forest clearing, at the edge of a cliff. Using their piloting skills, they managed to bring the ship in for a soft landing, only charring some of the grass in the surrounding area. Opening the blast doors, Taras was the first to step out onto the planet. From a distance, he could see a sprawling metropolis, full of tall buildings and people.

As he looked, a smile spread across his face. _I've come to avenge my cousin's death you bastards._

 **| Blade vs. Blade |**

 _Play One Punch Man Theme Song, The Hero_

"So where'd this informant tell us to meet him?" Taras asked, casting a sidelong glance at Xatos.

They had managed to make their way out of the forest and into the city, which, from a sign they read, was City L. As they walked up the side walk, they got many odd stares. With one person whispering to his friend, "Is there a convention in town, or something?" They ignored these comments, knowing what would be happening later that day. Thankfully, they didn't have to do that much searching. The informant from Boros' crew ran up to meet them, recognizing one of Lord Boros' race.

"Greetings Lord Taras, thank you so much for coming!"

Taras gave him a once over. He wasn't that impressive and wouldn't have seemed like he was on Boros' crew had it not been for his obvious alien-ness. He was short and pudgy and had red skin with dark blue markings around his face. He was wearing what the Earthlings were wearing to blend in better, so from a distance, he just looked like a fatso who needed to lose weight.

"You look kind of like someone I killed on my way here," Taras stated bluntly. Hearing this, the informant, who's name was Gegon, gulped nervously. Deflecting the statement, he lead Taras to the restaurant he was going to show him. Ordering a large meal for them, Gegon told Taras in greater detail about the most likely candidates for his cousin's killer.

"The S Class heroes are the most likely to have killed your cousin, considering they're the most powerful people on this planet. Rank 5 is a hero named Child Emperor, a prodigy among children. Rank 4 is the hero Atomic Samurai, he apparently trains some of the lower ranking heroes in the way of the sword."

"Rank 3 is a hero called Silver Fang, another teacher of fighting. Rank 2 is the Terrible Tornado, she too, has psychic powers like you Taras. And the last, and most likely candidate, is Rank 1, the hero Blast. I haven't been able to figure out much about him, other than the fact that he's extremely powerful."

Hearing these names, Taras nodded, mulling over this new information. _The most likely candidate is obviously that Blast guy, but… that hero Tornado, she could've done it too. She could've used her psychic powers to beat him, but then again-_ but he was pulled away from his thoughts as a crashing sound came from the street. Looking up, he was just in time to see a building come crashing down.

Coming out of the smoke, a large reptilian creature stomped the crosswalk to pieces as he roared. Sighing, Taras got up and walked towards him, completely ignoring his stupid crap about him being the strongest of all. He hadn't expected the monsters on Earth to be as narcissistic as the ones in space, but they were. Interrupting the creature, he called out, "Excuse me, but if you wanna cause some destruction, you're gonna have to wait in line!" Hearing him, the monster looked over and saw Taras standing there, and he laughed a roaring laugh. "Hah! Ha-ha! So someone comes to challenge me, eh? Well what do you think you'll do to me, pipsqueak, my scales are-" but his monologue was cut short as the sword slash finally registered. Sheathing his sword, Taras sighed, saying, "I don't have time for this crap.

Seeing the spectacle that had played out before them, the people began mumbling to themselves, wondering whether or not this guy was a hero or not. Face palming, Taras realized that the people would think he was one of the heroes, and not some villainous bastard wanting the utter destruction and annihilation of their race and planet. Sighing, he gripped the handle of his sword, muttering, "Might as well start the destruction now," then he called over to his crew, "You guys might want to duck!" Breathing in, Taras tightened his grip on his sword, and in one fluid motion, slashed the air in front of him. As the sword swung through the air, a wave of red energy flew out of the blade, shooting through thousands of buildings and people. For miles around, it sounding like the Earth itself was splitting open, as the skyscrapers crumbled to ground, crushing civilians inside them and in the surrounding areas. Tremors shook which could be felt from several cities over. It was near-perfect destruction with a single slice.

 _At Hero Head Quarters_

"Sir! The Destruction Level is at 99.7%!"

People were bustling about while red lights flashed and alarms blared in the background. The on duty representatives had watched in horror as City L was suddenly wiped off the face of the Earth. Now calls were being sent out frantically to all surrounding A Class and above heroes, hoping one of them had witnessed what had happened. The Head of Representatives sat quietly, sweat beading up on his forehead and trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened. _Two cites completely destroyed within one month, what is happening?!_ But as he sat there, he looked up at the level of destruction, and was shocked to see it tick up.

"99.8%! 99.9%!" and as they watched, the number ticked to one hundred, and they just stared. City L was now officially gone. Even the last attack hadn't completely destroyed City A, but now this? They wondered in apt terror what could have caused it.

 _At the former site of City L_

From what he could tell, Boaz had just killed the last of the survivors. Taras had told him to go and hunt down any survivors, fully expecting some people to have had survived his Genocide Slash. Without question, Boaz went out and, unsurprisingly, found a few survivors. From there, he sped through the city, cutting down anyone who had survived the destruction. To his master's credit, he didn't find many. One of them however seemed a cut above the rest, quite literally. He seemed to be a swordsman as well, although Boaz was able to take him down easily due to his injuries.

Surveying the destruction caused by his master's attack, he was again amazed by his power. He may be the cousin of the "Conqueror of the Universe", but he doubted Lord Boros could obliterate a city of this size with a single attack. As he looked around, he heard the sound of footsteps behind him, and he turned to face an oddly dressed man. Unlike the other civilians, he wore a strange flowing garb, with a dark red cape flowing behind him with a strange symbol. As he neared him, the person looked up at him, a look of utter hate in his eyes. "I assume you're the one who took out City L?" He said it calmly, but Boaz could hear the contempt behind the words, and he smiled, saying, "Oh no, but if you defeat me, you'll soon meet him," and as he said it, he drew his sword once more.

The person smiled, still the look of hate in his eyes, and pulled out his own sword, "So you're a swordsman, too? That almost makes me ashamed to call myself one…" In a sudden blur of motion, the person leaped forward, arcing his blade to slice off Boaz's head. Lifting his sword, Boaz was able to deflect the strike along his blade, sending sparks flying. Going in for an overhead slash the swordsman shouted, "My name is Atomic Samurai! And your boss killed one of my best pupils!" As their swords met again, the two could tell each was skilled in the sword and that it wouldn't be an easy battle.

Pushing back, Boaz caused Samurai to slide down the hill of rubble and he went chasing after him. Going for the side swipe, Boaz tried to end the battle quickly while his opponent's defense was down. But Samurai saw through the attack and was able to parry it, thrusting forward causing Boaz to leap to the side. As they picked up the pace of their strikes, light began gleaming brilliantly from their swinging blades until it was almost as if a solid piece of metal was reflecting it. Dust began swirling around them as their blades met time and time again.

This continued on for some time: slash for slash, thrust for thrust, neither of them getting the upper hand. All the while large pieces of rubble was slashed to pieces when their blades cut through them. Like hot butter, building remains were cut apart and crumbled the rest of the way as the two continued their duel.

As they continued, the two began admiring the other's form. The Samurai, to Boaz, was a master swordsman who had obviously trained for years to achieve his status. He carried himself lightly on his feet so as to avoid his attacks when necessary. To Atomic Samurai, Boaz was well trained and had obviously seen many tough battles, and had often come out on top. But even though he recognized his talent, he still couldn't forgive him for what had happened to his student. And he was ready to finish this fight.

As they went in for another flurry of attempted attacks at each other's defenses, Boaz noticed that Samurai was beginning to back up. But even though, as Samurai had recognized it, he had been in many battles, he hadn't been trained enough to recognize the strategy in this. Instead, he thought that he was retreating because he was tiring. Taking this "opportunity", he lunged forward, hoping to get the one blow to end the battle. Instead, he walked right into Samurai's trap.

" **Atomic Slash** "

Suddenly, Boaz was surrounded by a flurry of motion, as Samurai launched his namesake attack. He was moving so quickly, it was almost too quick for the eye to see. But Boaz had trained for situations like these and he let his training take over, dodging the slices and deflecting them when he wasn't fast enough. Soon, it seemed that Boaz was in the clear, but Samurai turned that thought around quickly as he picked up the speed, which Boaz was almost too slow to counter. But he wasn't able to dodge all of them, and he ended up receiving several slashes to his arms. Until finally, one slash got past his defenses and slashed his chest.

Spitting blood, he fell to his knees. Looking up, he saw Samurai looking down at him shaking his head. "Sad to say, but that was a simple trick. You're good kid, but not good enough," then raising his sword, a look of contempt returned to his face, "Sad to say, but the way of the sword ends now for you."

But just as he was about to end his life, a beam of red energy shot from behind Boaz, and went through Samurai's chest. As a look of shock crossed his face, he coughed up blood, and fell on his back. Turning his head, Boaz looked to see Taras walking towards him. Laughing weakly, he had never been happier to see his master, even if he was disappointed.

Walking up to him, Taras looked at his wounds and shrugged. _He'll live_ , he thought. "I saw your fight, you were pretty good, up until you fell for that simple trick." As he said it, Boaz lowered his head, and Taras slapped him on the back, "Whatever, that guy wasn't the guy we came here for, though. If you could hold your own against him, I doubt that he could've killed Boros," standing up straight, he looked down at the motionless figure of Atomic Samurai, and said, "Well, time to keep hunting."

And just as he said it, a voice from behind them spoke: "Idiot, couldn't beat these guys, maybe he _should_ start back over at Class C."

Turning, Taras looked up to see a green haired girl, floating in the sky, surrounded by a green aura. Facing her, he said, "I assume you must be Tornado," then slitting his eye, he said menacingly, "Let's test to see if you did it."

霊魂の力

 **| The Powers of a Psychic |**

 **And so, the beginning of the long awaited battle is here, but will I remember to update this story within one week? Find out, NEXT TIME, on Dragon Ball Z!**


	7. The Powers of a Psychic

Taras glared at Tornado, waiting for her to respond. _It is very likely that she killed Boros,_ he thought, putting a tighter grip on his sword, _So I must be ready for someone more powerful than him._ But as he said it, she scoffed at him, "Did _what_? What, do you expect me to know what you're referring to? Stupid idi- HEY! Where are you going!" Taras and Boaz had begun to walk away, distinguishing that it was not her that had killed Boros. "I guess that brat wasn't the one. That just leaves-" but before Boaz could walk another step, he was suddenly flung far away, until he couldn't be seen anymore.

Turning around, Taras stared dully at Tornado, who had raised her hand and had a green aura around it. "Hmph! So, I'm a brat, am I? I'm older than I look, you idiots!" Sighing, Taras faced Tornado, knowing this wouldn't take long, "Do you really want to do this?" Glaring at him, now, Tornado shouted back, "If you think you can, then bring it!" Shaking his head, Taras began to walk towards where Tornado floated, "Alright then, let's get this over with.

 **霊魂の力**

 **| The Powers of a Psychic |**

 _Play One Punch Man Theme Song, The Hero_

As they spoke, panic was running amok in Hero Headquarters. "Sir! Reports are coming in that the hero Atomic Samurai has been defeated!" "Sir! The hero Tornado is now on the scene, and has already taken out one of the enemies!" "Sir! May I go to the bathroom?" Turning to the most recent speaker, the head representative sighed, saying, "Alright. But be quick about it!" Just as he sent him away, one of the technicians shouted, "We have a feed!", and then a screen popped in the air, showing Tornado and Taras facing off. Crossing his fingers, the head stared intently at the screen, whispering, "Let's hope she will defeat him."

 _The Ruins of City K_

As he said it, massive piles of rubble began to be thrown at him. Leaping from side to side, he managed to avoid the barrage of rubble. Landing in front of her again, he shouted up to her, "Is that the best you got!" The only answer she gave was a look of contempt and a finger waggle towards her. When she did this, a crashing sound played behind him, and he looked just in time to see all the rubble, in one giant ball, come back at him. Leaping over the fast approaching ball, he just managed to dodge it, but not for long. Coming at him again, he gripped his sword and sliced it in half. But instead of falling to the ground, it clam-shelled and slammed on him from both sides.

Landing on the ground, Tornado stared at the ball of rubble. Mimicking his voice, she said sarcastically, " _Is that the best you got?_ Oh please, I'm not like that one idiot from before." But as she stood there, the ball of rubble began to glow red. Staring confusedly at it, she was about to go investigate when it suddenly exploded. Raining from the sky, each chunk of building had a red glow to it that quickly vanished. Turning her head to the sky, she saw Taras, slowing his descent with a red aura surrounding him.

Turning to her, he quickly thought up a plan to defeat her. From the monster he had encountered earlier and the other hero, he had already deduced that the species on Earth were extremely gullible. So, he just had to come up with a plan to play to that. Landing on the ground, he stared at her and gave a fake chuckle. "That won't be enough to defeat me. You'd need something as powerful as, say, a gigantic meteor?" Sighing, Tornado shook her head, saying, "Funny, you're the second one this month who's requested that death." And as she said it, Taras looked up into the sky, smiling as he saw the fast approaching rock. "Funny," he said, mimicking what she just said, "You're about the fifth one this month to be so gullible."

Raising his own hand to the sky, he focused on the meteor, willing it to stop. And just as he willed it, it stopped, the green aura being swallowed by the red aura. Shocked, Tornado tried to take control of the meteor again, but any bit of green that showed up was quickly choked out by the red. Smiling, knowing that he had won, began to walk away from her, carrying the meteor in midair. "Hmm, where should I drop this?" Hearing this, she hurriedly began throwing all the rubble that had been on the ground at him and the meteor. Both were unaffected. Smirking, he called back over to her, "This place looks good!" And with that, he sent the meteor hurling right towards another City.

All they could do was watch as the meteor exploded over the city.

Quickly getting over it as best she could, Tornado began hurling chunk after chunk of rubble at Taras. But Taras made no move to avoid them as they hammered against him, moving through the steady flow of debris. Desperate, she tried folding the ground itself onto him, but he merely forced it back down with his own psychic powers. Taking the rubble again, she began raining it down upon Taras, stopping him in his tracks. At this point, Taras was tired of this poor excuse for a fighter, choosing to finally bring an end to this one-sided match. As the rubble began to pick up the pace again, he let out an ear-shattering shout, sending a wave of red energy outwards. As it continued, it disintegrated every piece of rubble in the air, with Tornado being tossed to the ground.

 _Hero HQ_

"Sir! We've lost connection to our drone!"

As they watched, a red wave of energy had enveloped the drone, cutting their signal. Now they were hustling about, trying to get another drone up and running. The head sat, just staring at the static filled screen, wondering what was going on right then and there.

 _Ruins of City K_

What was happening right then and there was Taras trying to kill Tornado.

He was now officially done, and he was tired of the girl wasting his time. He tossed her about like a rag-doll as he slowly, yet precisely wailed on her. She refused to let out a scream of pain, yet it was obvious she was hurting. He, however did not want to stop until he got the satisfaction of her acknowledging her defeat. Grabbing her by the head and legs, he brought her down hard on his knee, causing her to finally scream into his hand.

Laughing menacingly, he shouted over her screams, "What's wrong! I thought you Class S Heroes were supposed to be powerful! So far you've just been a disappointment!" She only responded with more screams as he pulled her farther down onto his knee. Lifting her by her head, he slammed her into the ground, causing a small crater to form. Landing next to her, he took his boot and started slowly grinding it into her head, causing her to let out a gasp of pain.

"You high and mighty pricks really need to be taught a lesson: To wait for Blast." And just as he was about ready to squash her head in, someone behind him shouted: "Hey, leave that little girl alone!"

Looking up, he let up the pressure on her head, allowing her to struggle into a sitting position. Feeling the presence behind him, he knew that finally this was the one. Smiling, he began to turn and face the man who killed his cousin.

"So, you've finally come."

* * *

 **Sorry this was a little shorter than other chapters. I was working on this chapter before and an automatic update happened. Normally this would've been fine, but Microsoft decided not to autosave properly.** _ **Lovely**_ **. So yeah, blame Microsoft 2016's autosave and not me.**


	8. The Final Battle

_Play One Punch Man Theme Song, The Hero_

Turning, Taras faced the man who had interrupted his killing of Tornado. Frankly, he didn't look that impressive. Too add to that unimpressiveness, he had a slightly bored look on his face, as if he'd seen this kind of thing plenty of times.

Even though he just stood there, Taras could feel the power resonating off him. Like a river with a never-ending source, it kept flowing. Hearing the person speak, Tornado struggled to pull her head up, and could barely see who it was through her blurry vision. But as she looked, she saw the distinct cape, and as she fainted, uttered a single word in the form of a question: "Blast?"

Hearing this, Taras faced him fully, knowing that this person was more powerful than Tornado. Gripping his sword, he said to him, "So, I presume you must be the hero Blast." But as he said it, the guy in front of him shook his head. "No, I don't know who that Blast guy is. My name's Saitama, a hero for f- I mean, a professional hero."

Even if he wasn't the number 1, the strength he was feeling resonating off of him was undeniable, and Taras knew he must be the one. "Say," he said, calling over to Saitama, "What Rank are you?" Raising his eyebrow, he scratched his chin, saying "Well, I'm Class B, but I kinda lost track of the rank, though."

As Saitama looked at the guy in front of him, he began to notice something familiar about him. At first, he thought he just looked similar to a manga villain, but he knew that wasn't the case. "Hey, you kind of look like this one alien guy I fought a month ago. I forget his name, was it Beerus? Or was it Baras? Or was it-" but Taras interrupted him, shouting, "His name was Boros!" Snapping his fingers, Saitama replied, "Yeah that was the one! Funny, I should remember him considering he's the only one to have ever take one of my punches and live." Gripping his sword even tighter, he spoke in a confident voice "Well then, you're about to meet the second," and with that, he dashed forward, swinging his sword.

Swinging his sword, he brought it towards Saitama's head, preparing to cleave it straight off, and then some. As it neared, a split second before he hit, Saitama lifted his boot, stopping the blade on the sole. Shockwaves spread out as the very air swirled into a vortex around the collided titans. Pulling back, Taras tried for a swing from the left, but was too slow as he felt the full force of Saitama's fist. Sliding backwards, his feet dug trenches in the rocky surroundings as he tried to slow himself. Coming to a complete stop, he looked on with contempt as he wiped a bit of blood from the corner of his mouth.

Saitama, wide-eyed, shook his head, "Wow, even that Boros guy got flung back, but you took it _way_ better." Smiling at this, Taras, swinging his sword experimentally, said, "Well, I've always had a leg up over my cousin." Unexpectedly, he rushed in. Slash after slash rained down upon Saitama, as a column of red and lime surrounded him. "My name is Taras! Here to avenge the death of my cousin!" but as he continued swinging, he noticed his sword had gotten far lighter. Stopping, he could only stare down at what remained of the shattered blade. Standing there, fist raised in a cloud of steam, Saitama appeared not to have a scratch on him.

Dropping the useless handle, he readied himself in a fighting stance, noticing how Saitama just stood there, defenses lowered. Taking the opportunity, he turned the kinetic energy to power as he surged forward, giving Saitama a smack, sending him sliding backwards. Capitalizing on it, he ran forward again, while Saitama let the momentum carry him. He went for another punch, but Saitama simply lifted his arm to block it.

As Saitama back-pedaled away from him, he chased him, occasionally throwing a punch that got blocked. Suddenly, Saitama stopped his pacing, and Taras was unable to stop. Using his momentum, he carried into a punch, which met against Saitama's own. Causing another shockwave. Forced backwards, the two fighters slid backwards, only to bolt back at each other

This time, Saitama gave him his own punch, sending him sliding backwards again, right into a still surviving building. Rushing in after him, Taras blocked the next punch that came, feeling the impact leave a dent in his arm. Winding up, he gave a punch of his own, striking Saitama in the side, causing him to start spinning. But he only used this to his advantage, as he came back for another punch mid swing. They went on like this, fist for fist, sending shockwaves rippling through the air from their collided strikes. The very ground shook with each collision, and the building they were in began to collapse around them.

As their fists collided in the flurry of punches, time seemed to slow down for Taras. As the fight progressed at this snail's pace, he began noticing more and more things around him. One of those things was now beginning to pulse deep inside him. _What is this feeling, this rushing sensation going through me?,_ he thought, confused at what was happening. But as the world slowed even more around him, he began to realize what was happening. _This… this must be the feeling that Boros had been looking for! The thrill of finding someone to finally match you!_ As he thought this, he began to chuckle.

As their fists collided once more, Saitama saw this. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "Why are you laughing? Think of a funny joke, or something?" But as their fists went in for another impact, Taras, in a burst of speed, ducked under the swinging arm. Looking down, Saitama hadn't realized what was going on until Taras had finally hit him. Flying through the air, Saitama was flying at Mach speeds straight towards the coastline. As he flew, he thought to himself, almost as confusedly as Taras had been, _Did he get stronger by_ smiling. Somewhere along the way, Taras had caught up with him. Leaping into the air behind him, he brought his fists down, slamming Saitama back into the ground.

As he fell, he smiled, shouting, "I must thank you, Saitama! Until today, I have only seen battle as a glorified way of killing people, but now…" landing, he rushed towards Saitama, landing a combo on him, and sending him skipping into the ocean. Speeding after him, steam rose from where his feet touched the water. Running behind him, he roundhouse-kicked him back into the shoreline, digging a trench in the blackened sand. Jumping from the ocean, he landed at the foot of the trench, causing crevasses to form in the sand. "I will keep fighting until I can't stand anymore!"

Standing there, he waited for Saitama, knowing that wouldn't have finished him off. Just as he guessed, Saitama came walking out of the trench, unscathed and with only a few scuffs on his suit. Looking up at the slow approaching figure, his eye became a slit, staring at the man in contempt. As he finally reached the top, Taras called over to him, the same look of contempt in his eye: "You lie."

Cocking his head in confusion, Saitama was about to ask why, but Taras was already explaining. "This is not your true power, the power you used to kill my cousin. Show me your power!" Head still cocked, Saitama scratched his forehead, "Are you sure?" Grinning, Taras readied himself in a defensive stance, not sure what was about to come, "Yes, I want to know the strength of the man who killed my cousin. Only then will I be satis-" but as he was saying it, Saitama suddenly appeared in front of him. Shocked that he had not seen it coming, Taras tried punching him, but it had only been an afterimage.

Turning around, he could already see Saitama winding back, knowing he was actually putting force into the punch. " **Killer Move; Serious Series: Serious Punch,** " he said, throwing the punch. As he threw it, the air around his fist began to flare up, the energy already burning the air around it. As he felt the fist dig into his skin, he could feel individually each cell being blown apart; each one crying in pain and then a split second later vanishing. For a few seconds he just stood there, unsure whether he was alive or dead. And then he collapsed.

Staring down at him, Saitama sighed. "Man, I was really hoping that would've been longer. Oh well, I'm feeling like some udon tonight." As he began to walk away, he began to think. He realized that with the coming of this alien guy, there might be more strong guys in space. _Maybe I should become an astronaut, or maybe-_ but his thoughts were interrupted when he heard something strange behind him. Turning around, he was shocked to see Taras standing, tired and panting, but still standing. Looking up at Saitama, he smiled a weary smile, shouting, "Like I said, I will keep fighting, UNTIL I CAN'T FIGHT ANYMORE!"

Chuckling, he had a sinister gleam in his eye, "I'm guessing that Boros had gone into his Meteoric Burst form by now, am I right?" Staring at him, still surprised he was even alive, "Yeah." Laughing out loud now, he stated, "I haven't even revealed _my_ full power yet!" As he said this, he grabbed the amulet around his neck and ripped it off. As soon as he did this, his body began to pulsate, his skin seeming to fold over and become a darker shade of green. The clothes he had been wearing, which had been all but ruined, were shredded away as his transformation let out a burst of energy.

It was now Saitama's turn not to see his opponent move, as Taras suddenly appeared in front of him, delivering a punch to the face. Flying in a tailspin, Saitama landed on his feet, just in time for Taras to slam into his chest with both feet. Sliding backwards, his feet dug into the ground until he came to a stop. Looking up, he saw Taras raise his arm and point two fingers at him. He didn't know what was happening until the tips began to glow. As the flurry of energy beams began to fire at Saitama, he bent down slightly, readying the muscles in his legs, and said, " **Serious Sidesteps** " Hopping from side to side at incredible speeds, each afterimage that was created was blasted through the chest with a beam. As he got closer, Taras tried going in for the punch, but instead, Saitama ducked under it and gave a punch right to his chest, sending him upwards.

As he looked down upon the world, Taras could see where Saitama's feet had touched had been reduced to rubble, leaving several craters in the ground. Leaping after him, Saitama easily caught up to him, but this only gave Taras an advantage. Trying to punch him, Saitama only missed as Taras used his kinetic energy to put himself behind Saitama. Uppercutting Saitama in the back, Saitama was forced even higher while Taras sped back to Earth. This time, Taras leaped after him, speeding right out of the atmosphere. Spinning in the zero gravity, Taras faced back towards Earth and the quickly approaching Saitama. Speeding back down, Taras met Saitama halfway, and the two battlers began to fall towards the Earth, Taras putting more and more speed into their descent. As the air around them began to burn up, they entered the atmosphere again, and the two slammed into the Earth, causing the ground to crack apart and fold on itself.

Leaping from the wreckage, the two faced off against each other, each one not giving an inch. At this point, Saitama knew he had to end the fight, otherwise it'd get out of hand. But a Serious Punch wouldn't do it, he had already survived it in his normal form, so he would obviously survive it in this one. Tightening his fist, he knew what he had to do. Calling over to Taras, Saitama said with a little faked smugness, "I'm about ready to end this, what about you?" Smiling, Taras couldn't agree more. At the same time, the two fighters began to run at each other, each one preparing their finishing moves.

As they neared, they both began winding back their punch, prepared to give the hardest punch they've given so far. Finally within distance, Taras shouted, "This is it, Saitama! **Collapsing Star: Burning Strike!** " As he shouted this, flames of red energy erupted on his fist, as he sent it flying towards Saitama. Just as he did this, Saitama through his own punch, simply saying, " **Death Punch.** " As the fists raced towards each other, a split second before they collided, Taras knew what the result would be.

Colliding, the two fighters stood there for a second, as if they had simply bumped knuckles. But that second was gone, replaced by a shockwave with the force of an atomic bomb. Rubble was blown back until all that was left a dusty plain. The sky was now suddenly clear, and no clouds were in sight. But it was clear who's punch had been stronger. Behind Taras, a wide canal had been carved, going right to the ocean, and began quickly filling up with water. Even if there was no damage externally, Taras could feel the internal damage… and it was fatal. Stumbling backwards, Taras smiled as he felt his life force draining away. _So this is how it ends, huh, by the same hand that slew my brethren_ , he thought, his mind coming to terms with this, _I thank you, Boros. For through your death, I have truly lived._ And with that, he tumbled backwards, his body quickly being swallowed by the fast encroaching waters.

 **最強のヒーロー**

 **| The Strongest Hero |**

 _One Week Later_

 _It has now been one week since the destruction of City K. There are no reported survivors of the attack, and the entire city has been leveled. According to the Class S Hero, Tornado, the Rank 1 Hero Blast had been the one to defeat whoever had destroyed City K, all we can do now is rebuild and-_ At this point, Saitama had gotten bored of the TV and turned it off. Shuffling through the newspapers, all he saw were pictures of the ruined city and articles about the Blast guy. Nobody knew how the meteor that had been chucked at City Z had been stopped, they all just assumed it had been Blast.

Looking up from the laptop, Genos looked over at Saitama, and asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to clarify it was you who defeated this 'Taras'?"

Shuffling the papers again, Saitama replied, "Yeah, if this Blast guy wants to take credit for it, just let him. Some people just need hobbies."

Nodding, Genos went back to looking at the laptop which contained detailed notes on Saitama's lifestyle, diet, and anything else that might be suspect to lead to Saitama's true power. Sighing, Genos thought to himself, _One day, one day…_

 **The end.**

 **終わり**


	9. Epilogue

The darkness was ever-present. All he did was stumble around through it, unsure of who he was. But as he stumbled around, he caught sight of a light, and began making his way towards it. As he got closer, he began to remember more details about himself. His name was Taras, the cousin of Boros the Conqueror, he was extremely powerful… and he should be dead. He had been slain by the same person to kill Boros, yet he was still _alive_.

When he finally reached the circle of light, he was confused at what he saw. It was a young adult human, sitting at a desk, typing on a laptop. Confused, he made his way forward, and the mystery grew as he saw some of the words he was thinking appear on the screen.

The young adult turned to him and smirked, **Hello, Taras. I was wondering where you were.** Taras was confused, deciding to ask, "Who are you and how do you know my name?" The smile just grew on the person's face. **Shouldn't you know, I created you.** Stepping back, Taras, wide-eyed, tried to run, but suddenly he couldn't move.

 **I have stopped typing, Taras. Whatever I put on this page is what action you take. Whatever death I put on this page is another death in my mind. So, you can't escape. But I have no use for you now, your story is over. It's time to say goodbye to the physical world you know.**

As he said it, large hands stretched out on either side of Taras. Taras, not knowing what was coming next, tried to scream, but he couldn't. He realized just then what _his_ powers were. Whatever the Story Teller wanted, the Story Teller got. And with that, that hands slammed into him, compressing him down to size.

Walking over to where Taras had been standing a few moments before, he looked down at what was left. Bending over, he picked up a brand-new manga book. Flipping through the pages, he could see all his thoughts and paragraphs translated into the very detailed style of the original manga. Sighing, he said, **Just as I pictured them in my head.** Walking back to the desk, a bookshelf materialized next to it. Taking one last look at the cover, he noticed a little note on the corner of the cover: _Special Edition; Q &A with Author. _Flipping to the back, he managed to find the pages that indicated the questions and began to read them.

 _Q: Why did you write this story?_

 _ **A: I mostly did it, and I'm gonna sound like Saitama right now, for fun. I did this story specifically because I saw that most stories in the One Punch Man section were Tornado x Saitama, so I just decided to do something different.**_

 _Q: Did you expect this story to be as successful as it was?_

 _ **A: To be honest, no, and it was a happy surprise. To be truthful, I wanted my other story, One Piece: Pirate Wars to be more successful than this one, so I was a little disheartened. But I guess people aren't looking for One Piece stories when they are still catching up with the original.**_

 _Q: What happened to the other aliens that were with Taras?_

 _ **A: I'll let the readers decide that one for themselves. Although, for me, I feel like Amai Mask had something to do with it…**_

 _Q: Do you plan to do anymore stories, or will you just be focusing on your One Piece FanFiction?_

 _ **A: I will be writing more stories later. Right now, I want to get them to the Grand Line, then I'll go ahead and write other stories. I have a few good ideas that I think people will like.**_

Finished with the questions, the Story Teller shelved the manga, putting it on the far left. Sitting back down at the desk, he went to work on his next chapter of _One Piece: Pirate Wars._


End file.
